Eternal Reign
by ShanteRenee
Summary: Klaus and Hayley have given up their only child to Rebekah. Now what will happen? What enemies must they worry about? Will Hope really be safer with Rebekah? Read and Review! Rated M just in case.


**I have no idea where I am going with this story, so it'll be up to you to help me! :) Please let me know what you'd like to see happen in your review! Thanks.**

Chapter 1

Klaus sat and watched as his sister Rebekah drove off into the night with his only daughter, Hope. He watched until his sister was out of sight, and gone into the night, then he sighed. He hadn't known giving up his daughter would be this hard. He had immediately felt the loss the moment Hope had been lifted from his protective arms.

"Farewell my daughter." He whispered before starting the engine of his car. As he pulled off from the side of the road, his mind shifted to Hayley. She had endured a lot in the past couple of days. She had elected to stay behind with Elijah instead of coming with Klaus to see their child off, as it would be less conspicuous this way. They really had to play the part of having a child that did not survive. They had to pretend to mourn the loss as well.

The Mikaelson house was quiet and empty when Klaus returned. Sensing a presence, he looked up to see Elijah and Hayley enter the room from upstairs, staring down at him. Hayley's face was tearstained, and Eliajh's face was gloomy.

"I trust our sister came through for us?" Elijah spoke solemnly.

"Yes. She will be happy. She is getting the family she always wanted." Klaus answered sadly.

"How was my daughter?" Hayley's voice was low, almost a whisper.

"She is fine. She will be safe. She will return to us." Klaus vowed.

"Now we need to play the part. As far as anyone knows, the child is dead. We must mourn." Elijah said.

"Where is Marcel? Did he deliver the dead remains to the wolves as instructed?" Klaus asked, looking at his brother Elijah.

"Yes, I did. Everything's going according to plan." Marcel's voice echoed as he walked through the door. His clothes were still bloody and wet from the day's events. He looked around at everyone before coming to a stop next to Klaus.

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked, staring at him.

"Yes. They are worried. They think Klaus will retaliate and seek revenge."

"And what are we going to do in actuality?" Hayley asked, staring at Klaus.

"We will lay low, and rebuild this city. For now, our enemies must focus on us, and us alone. We will make sure all the attention and focus is on us so that our child may live a normal life, free of enemies hunting her down." Klaus replied.

"I suggest we call it a night, and try to get some rest. There's not much else that can be done tonight." Elijah spoke softly, and looked over to Hayley as he said this, hoping she'd agree.

"You're right. Marcelous, you are free from your prior banishment as a reward for saving my daughter's life. I suggest you stay here for the night and we will move forward tomorrow morning with a plan of how to go about things from this point forward." Klaus stated.

Marcel nodded once before turning and leaving the room.

"Goodnight." Klaus nodded up at Hayley and Elijah before also exiting the room.

**Hayley POV**

"Are you going to be okay?" Elijah asks me. I look at him with a grim look.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to shower." I reply. Before he can strike up a conversation, I turn and walk into my room, closing the door behind me.

I immediately strip out of my clothes and grab my towel hanging nearby. The sound of the water soothes me. But the pain is still there. I step into the shower, hoping to wash away my pain, knowing that wouldn't happen. The warm water hits my skin, and I close my eyes. Giving up my daughter has been the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. And I've been through some hard shit in my life.

The thought alone of not being able to hear her cries, see her take her first steps, say her first words, all hit me at once. I silently cried in the shower, wishing things could be different, yet knowing this was the best thing I could do for her. Sending her away was the only way I could ever truly protect her. The enemies of Klaus was now her enemies too. And my own. She could never be safe with us. The sacrifice would be worth it.

I prayed Rebekah would love Hope the way I wanted to. I prayed Rebekah would instill the right qualities into my child and bring her up to be respectable, proper, kind. She was my angel that I would never get to see grow up. The thought killed me. It wasn't fair.

After what seemed like an eternity, I shut the facet off and stepped out, dripping wet. Grabbing my towel, I quickly dry off and throw on a shirt. When I walk out the bathroom, there's a light tap on my door. I walk up and open the door to find Elijah there, staring back at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, staring at me intently.

For the first time that day, I gave up. I collapsed into his chest, heaving sobs. "No! I'm not okay! Of course not! I just freaking gave up my child!" I said in between sobs. I could not believe the reality of the situation, but it was really happening.

"Shhhh, shhh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here." He whispered softly, stroking my hair.

I tilted my head to look up at him, and he stared down at me. Next thing I knew, his lips crushed mine with a kiss. I closed my eyes and accepted it, not wanting to question it. I loved the feel of his lips on mine, moving in rhythm and sync. His hand moved to cuff my face and pull me closer to him, which I gladly did, not bothering to think about how we looked.

This was sure as hell one way to avoid reality, and it was fine with me.


End file.
